The Last AkuRoku Day
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: As the name implies, it is the last AkuRoku Day. Axel tries his hardest to get back Roxas, but it fails. Now all that is left is to redeem himself...somehow. Can be read alone or with the First AkuRoku Day and the First AkuRoku Date


Just a little something for AkuRoku Day of the year of Marluxia (8/13/11). Watching Axel's Death Scene made me think of this (even though I've played through it so many times...and cried so many times).

This is the third part to my AkuRoku Day stories. It goes with The First AkuRoku Day and The First AkuRoku Date and should be read after The First AkuRoku Date. I have only one more planned and that's for next year's AkuRoku Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the idea of AkuRoku Day is not mine.

Warnings: This contains yaoi, character deaths

* * *

><p>There he was, the Keyblade Master, alongside those two idiots that dog and duck; Donald and Goofy. There were Nobodies surrounding them, ready to strike them down whenever they felt ready to kill him. If he were...if Roxas was out there instead of that idiot those guys would have been toast from the get-go. I know Roxas, and I know that he didn't need anyone's help defeating those lower class Nobodies. If only he hadn't left...if only I had stopped him...none of this would be happening and I would have him right beside me as we ate ice-cream on top of the Train Station in Twilight Town, the way it used to be.<p>

I watched them from afar in the Betwixt and Between, noting how horrible these guys were. They managed to defeat Marluxia? Well I may have helped with that, but even so these guys were a joke! Even Demyx's little lazy ass could have defeated this many Nobodies already. Demyx, my closest friend in the Organization, defeated by these three while doing what was told of him by Xemnas and Saix. I should have wanted to kill them for killing my friend, but I couldn't because inside the Keyblade Master was my lover, my Roxas.

"It's no use," the Keyblade Master had said.

_You're no Roxas. He would never give up on fighting anyone or anything_ ran through my mind.

"Don't stop moving, or the Darkness will overtake you!" I decided to jump into the fray.

I threw my chakrams into the mass of Nobodies, destroying several of them as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Well it technically is the easiest thing to do, if you knew what you were doing and it only worked on the lower classes as we of the Organization are a superior breed. I attacked several more directly, allowing myself to be shown to the Keyblade Master and his friends. Those eyes, big and blue, looked over at me as if he never would have expected me, out of all people, to be helping him with what he was doing. Idiot. If he thought that I was helping him, he was wrong. I am helping Roxas, the only person- Somebody or Nobody- that has ever meant enough to me that I would do anything for.

"Get going!" I yelled at him when he didn't move.

"Why?" Sora asks as if it wasn't simple.

"Don't ask. Just do it!" I grow frustrated.

Paying attention to that little idiot allowed some of the Nobodies to attack and pounce on me. I was still slightly injured from a little bout against Saix, one that I would have won if I wasn't so concerned over Kairi's well being. Why did she even matter? I was only going to use her to get Roxas back. Was it because she looked like Namine, the same girl who ended up creating most of this mess? And I thought backfiring Marluxia's plans with her would help Roxas. Heh, I am a fool to even dare think that the little Witch could ever help him.

He runs up to me and defeats the Nobodies that I was struggling to get off my back. I wanted to punch him for not doing as I said, leaving, but I couldn't bring myself to do something like that. It would be like hitting Roxas, even if this was his Somebody.

"You ok?" he outstretches his hand to me.

_How ironic. I held my hand out to him back in Castle Oblivion, I wonder if he remembers that. _I thought.

"I kidnapped Kairi but she got away from me," I said as I sat on my knees. "After that Saix got her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized? Now go save her!"

I swear that he was looking at me as if I were saying something that was incomprehensible. I couldn't believe that he wasn't going to run off to find Kairi, what kind of guy was he really? If someone told me to run off to save Roxas, I would do it within a heart beat. Then again, not a lot of people were like me and able to do whatever they could to get the one person that they love back.

Above us, a portal opened up and I found myself wishing that it would Demyx showing up to help me to get the Keyblade Master to leave to save Kairi. I can't say that I was disappointed when it was a Dusk that came out, because my luck never went the way that I wanted to go. Using the Keyblade, Sora destroyed it with one stroke, something he should have done with the others and he wouldn't be in this mess. I stood up, holding onto my chakrams ready to do battle against these creatures, not only to protect Roxas but to protect myself as well.

"Leave us alone!" he got into a fighting stance.

Didn't he know not to go around asking for fights against Nobodies, even the lower classed ones? I'm guessing he didn't and that left me to be sucked into this fight as well. His friends, Donald and Goofy? Well they were off in their own little world fighting the Nobodies while I was stuck doing their job of protecting the Keyblade Master while trying not to die myself. Dusks and Creepers kept showing up and I was trying to hold them back with my chakrams. Even using my fire against them weren't doing too much! Then to make matters worse the Nobodies I control, the Assassins, were going up against us as well.

I was jumping around the best that I could with my injury and living up to my name as the Flurry of Dancing Flames. I was throwing flame lit chakrams, moving around almost like a pretty dance of intense flames, disappearing within the walls only to show up with a trail of fire behind me, and most importantly I was just kicking ass. But I would get tired after a while of attacking and then they would try to swarm up against me. Sora would run up to me and attack the Nobodies trying to gain an advantage. Was that really him or was that Roxas trying to help me the best way that he could?

_Ugh, Roxas, I need you. I feel so weak without having you, the real you, right besides me._

It felt like there was no end to these guys and I was already tired after fighting for about half an hour. Xemnas must have been almost through with Kingdom Hearts, not that I care or anything, but he was sending these guys out like there was nothing left for Sora to do. Kill Sora, I don't care. I just want Roxas to be safe and it seemed as though Roxas mattered little to the other members now. Demyx would probably be upset if he knew what was happening and how they planned on killing Sora and Roxas just because Kingdom Hearts was complete.

Sora and I jumped back to back watching the Dusks, Creepers, and Assassins move around waiting for their chance to strike us down. I shook my head wishing that all this didn't have to come to pass. This must have been karma getting back at me for killing Vexen and Zexion and all the horrible things I did in Castle Oblivion. If we died right here and now, surrounded by all these Nobodies, the only thing that I would regret is not keeping Roxas by my side.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side," I said outloud.

"Feeling a little...regret?" Sora asked cockily.

_I heard you, Roxas. Sora didn't say those words to me at all._

"Nah. I can handle these punks. Watch this!" I felt power surge through me.

I jumped into the middle of the group of Nobodies, ready to do the one thing that might even give me redemption from everything wrong that I have ever done. It summoned all the power that I had within me, power that also came my entire being and essence as a Nobody. My chakrams floated around me as the fire from my body consumed them and went around me. Everything was flowing through me and I felt as if I could do anything that I set my mind to and it was through that, that I realized that I wasn't going to make it through this. All my hard work to see Roxas again was going to be for nothing. Heh. That didn't matter. I saved him...right.

My attack caused an explosion, one big enough to wipe out all of the Nobodies and to leave me collapsed on the ground. Sora looked around like some small child and Donald and Goofy finally decided that they should be of some use. He muttered out the word "Amazing" but I didn't care to listen. I was thinking about Roxas; about how I would never see him again but it was worth it to me. Anything that could prolong his life, whether it be in Sora or his true Nobody life, is worth any and every thing that I could give. If that meant my life, then I would gladly accept death for him. My body was consumed by flames before I started to fade, something that I never believed was going to happen to me for a very long time.

"You're...fading away..." Sora said as he ran to me.

_**Axel, you idiot! You're fading away from me.**_ Those words and that voice, they belonged to Roxas.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that we Nobodies actually HAVE beings...Right?" I made a joke.

_Roxas...I'm sorry. I wish that I could see you just one more time. I want to tell you so many things..._

"Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi."

**_Don't be sorry. Please, Axel, don't leave me alone. It's so dark here and I don't have anyone here with me. I was hoping that I could be with you again._**

"Oh, almost forgot...Sorry for what I did to her."

_I really want to hold you once more. Kiss you again. So many things...things I regret not doing more of..._

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," the Keyblade Master sounded like he thought I was going to live.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, ya' know? Haven't got one." I haven't laughed in so long, I forgot what it sounded like.

**_Axel! Stop it! You're going to live. You can apologize to Kairi and you and I...we can be together. We can continue our love some way._**

"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas."

Sora looked genuinely surprised at that statement as if he didn't understand that at all. Didn't he know that Roxas was his Nobody, the other side of him that made him complete? Well I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He wasn't that bright of a kid, unlike his Nobody, and he didn't have Riku around to tell him that he had a Nobody, a wonderful loving blonde Nobody. Even as I was laying there, fading away, I could only think about was the young boy that I called my lover and boyfriend.

_If I could see you just one more time, I could tell you the truth behind everything..._

"He...was the only one I liked...He made me feel...like I had a heart."

_**You do have a heart! If you didn't then you wouldn't have loved me. We wouldn't have been together. Axel, just don't leave me!**_

"It's kinda'...funny...you make me feel...the same..." what was I saying? It was because of Roxas that I felt the same way.

_I can hear you Roxas. And this is my final talk with you. I hope that you can hear me back. I just wish to say that I love you more than what words can convey and I wish that we had more time together. I cherish every memory that we have made and...in the end...only you know the true me..._

"Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go!" I opened up a Corridor of Darkness for them.

I felt myself fade away into Nothing and yet I could do so with a smile on my face. I had released those thoughts that I had about Roxas, and I'm not sure why but I think he heard me. I heard him perfectly clear as well. His last words to me, before I faded completely into the Darkness were "**_I love you too, Axel. And I promise that one day, the two of us will be together again._**" This day, a year ago, was the day that we decided to be together. This day was his birthday and the day that we declared as AkuRoku Day.


End file.
